


Curious

by keeshb93



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeshb93/pseuds/keeshb93
Summary: “Beca, before anything more happens, I need to know, no, I have to know: are you sure about Jesse? Do you love him? Are you sure about your relationship with him?”“I told you I’m sure about you. Can’t that be enough for now?”*Inspired by 'Curious' by Hayley Kiyoko





	1. Curious

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to the lesbian jesus on repeat and after watching the video, thought that it could fit bechloe pretty well. This is my first stab at writing in around 5 years, so lay it on me easy please?
> 
> No further ado! Enjoy!!

Beca showed up at her with puffy eyes, clutching her small frame. Seeing her best friend in such a fragile state, she immediately ushered her inside and towards her bed. Since this wasn’t the first time, Chloe immediately made the younger girl comfortable in her bed and ran downstairs to grab a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey out of her fridge to bring back upstairs.

Walking back into her room, she places the glass and alcohol onto the side table and gets under the covers to cuddle up with her friend. She gives her the time to collect her thoughts and is just there for the comfort. When she feels the warmth of her best friend’s body, Beca immediately shifts her body into Chloe’s arms. She begins to cry again and once that has calmed into slight hiccups and sniffles, Beca sits up and grabs the whiskey.

“This one was kinda bad.” The break in the silence surprises Chloe a bit, but she just listens to the DJ.

“And the funny thing is, I don’t even remember what the fight was originally about. I just know that it ended up with him yelling about me spending more time with you and the Bellas and work than him. With the ICCA’s coming up, and just starting a new job, it’s hard to hang out with him. I’m exhausted half the time. All he ever wants to do is watch movies even though I’ve told him for the past 2 years that I hate movies. I HATE MOVIES! Why can’t he get that through his thick skull?” Finishing her rant, she takes two shots back to back. Letting the burn of the alcohol soothe her, she leans into Chloe’s side.

“I’m sorry sweetie. The ICCA’s are soon and after that, we’ll be done with the year. I’m sure this’ll blow over once your schedule clears up a bit.” Chloe tries to comfort her friend. She is trying to not be happy about the growing intensity of the arguments between her friend and her boyfriend. The collapse of the ‘aca-power couple’ that Jesse affectionately calls them, would give Chloe the chance to swoop in and get the girl that she’s wanted for the past 2 years.

“But will it though?” She downs another shot and Chloe gently pulls the glass from Beca’s hand while she’s distracted. “We went through the same thing last year. I get busy, don’t prioritize enough for him, we fight, and then when summer hits, everything is peachy.”

“That’s kinda true.”

“No, it’s VERY true. I hate doing that. I feel like I’m trying so hard to please him and nothing is good enough.”

“I’d hate to say it, but I need to ask you a question.” Chloe moves to face Beca and carefully grabs the sides of her face to make her focus on her bright blue eyes. “Do you love him?”

Slight hesitation, but she answers, “yes.”

“Okay. Are you sure?” Chloe looks Beca in the eyes, never breaking eye contact. Beca stares back, not uncomfortable with the eye contact one bit and slightly shifts her eyes from Chloe’s eyes to her lips, quickly looking her in the eyes again before answering with a soft ‘no’.

Confusion filling her features quickly, Chloe drops her hands at the introduction of new information. She had a feeling that Beca was never 100% into her relationship with Jesse, but she seemed happy enough. She knew they wouldn’t make it past college honestly. Lost in her thoughts, Chloe almost misses what Beca says when she continues to talk.

Hearing the mumbles, Chloe quickly responds, “What was that?” The smaller girl closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before repeating herself.

“I said, I’m only sure about one thing in my life.”

Feeling her heart skip a beat, and not knowing what to anticipate coming out of her friend’s mouth next, the redhead slowly asks, “What are you sure about, Becs?”

To Chloe, everything happens in slow motion. Beca sits on her knees directly in front of Chloe. Beca grabs the sides of the older girl’s face. Beca looks between bright blue eyes and soft pink lips. Beca slowly leans in and as their noses touch, she whispers a soft ‘you’ before she presses her lips to Chloe’s lips.

Chloe’s eyes shoot open and she stiffens her body and Beca pulls away, practically falling off her. Both girls are breathing heavily, and in between pants, Beca starts apologizing.

“I’m sorry Chlo, I don’t know why I did that. I didn’t me- “

The super senior lunges forwards and plants her lips back onto the brunette’s and brings her arms to wrap around her neck, deepening the kiss. Chloe doesn’t know what brings this entire situation about, but if this is her one shot to kind of show Beca how she truly feels, she’s definitely taking advantage. Their mouths move in tandem, surprising both, but not completely, because they both know that they know each other so well that most things that they do, can be done in perfect harmony without much practice. Sensing that Beca needs the air, since Chloe is breathing through her nose to keep it going as long as she can, she trails kisses from Beca’s lips up her jaw to her ear and nibbles on her lobe and the spot right behind it. Hearing her sharp intake of breath at that spot, she stays there licking and nipping behind her ear. Chloe then slides down to her neck and finds and bites down on her pulse point. The moan that comes from her mouth encourages her to continue.

Beca’s head is spinning from the feelings her best friend is stirring within her. She doesn’t know what exactly compelled her to kiss Chloe in the first place, but she is not complaining right now. She’s been with Jesse for two years and it has never felt like this. Chloe’s kisses make her body feel on fire. She didn’t even know she had a spot behind her ear. And when the redhead moved down to her neck, she wasn’t responsible for the sounds that escaped her mouth. She clutches one hand onto Chloe’s hair to keep her there and the other hand fists the sheets to keep her grounded. She can feel the heat pooling between her legs and begins bucking her hips into her co-captain’s torso. She has never felt so turned on in her life.

Knowing that her constant attention to Beca’s pale neck is going to cause some questions in the morning, she goes back to her mouth and licks, sucks, and bites her lips for a bit before pulling away completely. Slightly out of breath, Beca furrows her brows and tilts her head while keeping her eyes on Chloe.

“Beca, before anything more happens, I need to know, no, I have to know: are you sure about Jesse? Do you love him? Are you sure about your relationship with him?”

“I told you I’m sure about you. Can’t that be enough for now?”

“No Beca, it can’t. I-I-I can’t do whatever this is if he’s around.”

“Jesse’s a nice guy. Yeah, he has his faults, but they’re not terrible. I just don’t know, Chloe. I care about him. I really do. I just-I don’t know Chloe. I’m not sure about him.”

“So, what makes you so sure about me?”

“You’re my best friend, Chloe. You know me better than I know myself. The fact that you knew to grab whiskey is proof. You’re my person. You’ve always been; ever since you barged into my shower. I’m sure of your place in my life. I don’t want to ever lose you.” Beca finishes with tears streaming down her face.

“I’m just curious. How can you say that to my face? How can you say all those things, but still go back to him every night? I’m just curious, is it serious? What you have with Jesse, is it really serious?”

All Beca could do was look at her best friend and ask herself the same thing.


	2. He'll Never Love You (HNLY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first chapter....
> 
> (I've had this sitting for a while unfinished. I'm finally done with this. I hope you like it!

Beca awakes to a minor headache and realizing she’s not in her own room. Recognizing the yellow of the walls, she slowly gets up and notices a glass of water and a bottle of advil on the nightstand nearby. Feeling almost comforted with the fact that she’s in her best friend’s room and takes the water and pain meds. Smelling the brewing coffee, Beca decides to head to the bathroom for her morning routine before heading downstairs.

‘What the fuck is my life anymore? Do I really love Jesse? Why were we even fighting anyway? Why does he always bring up hanging out with the Bellas? More specifically Chloe? I don’t complain when he hangs out with Benji, so why does he do the same when it comes to Chlo? I live with the Bellas, of course I’m gonna be around them all the time! Me and Chlo are captains so obviously we’re gonna hang out!’

The brunette brushes her teeth and takes a good look at herself. The notices her messy bed head, the bags under her eyes, the smeared make-up, the bruises on her-

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

“Morning,” comes a soft whisper from the bathroom door. Beca turns to look at the redhead in the doorway. Chloe sees her co-captain clutching the side of her neck. The super senior covers her mouth to cover the smirk that immediately follows.

“I would apologize, but I’m not really sorry. At. All.” The older girl emphasizes by taking steps to get closer to the younger girl.

“Dude! What the fuck?” 

“Well, you weren’t complaining last night Becs.” Chloe slowly backs Beca up against the counter with a wink.

“C-C-Chlo,” Beca starts off strong, but her voice immediately softens and she looks between Chloe’s eyes and lips, biting her own lip in the process.

Chloe slowly leans her face closer to Beca’s. She pauses before she reaches the shorter girl’s lips. “Sitting there biting your lip, who are you trying to trick? Why don’t you just cut the shit?”

With that, Beca lunges forwards and joins their lips. Chloe plants her hands on either side of Beca’s hips as the younger girl wraps her arms around the neck of the older girl, pulling her closer. Both girls get lost in the sensations of their kisses and lose track of time. Minutes passed, which to the two girls, felt like hours, and they pulled apart for air. Heavily panting and with wide eyes, Beca starts shaking her head. Chloe tilts her head in confusion and Beca runs. She doesn’t know where she’s going, but she has to leave that confined space of being in a bathroom with Chloe Beale. 

* * *

She knew this would happen. She knew that when they would kiss, Beca would run. She just pressed her forehead against the now shut door and lets out a sigh.  
Beca doesn’t realize where she’s running to until she knocks on the door in front of her. The door opens to the surprised face of her father. Seeing the distressed look on her face, he immediately lets her inside.

“Hey Becs, not that I’m not happy to see you, but what brings you by? Are you okay?” He curiously asked, watching his daughter refusing to make eye contact.

“Yeah, I’m like totally fine dad. I just came to see how you were, old man,” she quickly replies, attempting to brush off his concern. He may not have been around a lot when she was growing up, but being around her these last couple years, he’s noticed how alike the two of them are, and can see right through her rushed lie. 

“Rebecca, wanna try that again? We are a lot alike, more than you’d like to admit, but the force is strong within you. See through that lie, I can,” he says imitating Yoda; with a laugh he continues, “So, like I said, would you like to try that answer again, maybe a more truthful one, my young Padawan?”

“Okay, first, please stop with all of the Star Wars. I have enough to deal with that with Jesse. I don’t need that negativity from both of you. Second, to actually answer your question, I just don’t know what I want anymore, dad.”

“Alright, let’s rewind and state the facts. Can you do that?” Thinking back to other times I’ve done this with my dad when I was younger, and how I always felt a lot better at making a decision, I decide to play along.

“Okay, fact: Jesse and I have been fighting a lot recently. Fact: The Bellas have taken up a large portion of my time. Amended fact: Chloe has taken up a large portion of my time. Fact: Jesse has noticed and does not like that. Fact: I prefer spending time with the Bellas than Jesse. Second amended fact: I prefer spending time with Chloe than anyone else. Fact: After Jesse and I fight, I run to Chloe.”

“Wow, okay. Question: why do you run to Chloe after you and Jesse argue?”

“She’s my best friend.” Right? Best friends are there for each other. Girl best friends are always super close and go to each other before their boyfriends.

“Is that the only reason though?” I can tell he is seeing right through everything I’m saying. Do I even feel confident in what I’m saying?

“I mean, I go to her with everything. I go to her for everything.” Again, best friends. Girl best friends.

“Another quick question. Say you just heard back from a producer guy about one of your mixes. Who d-”

Before he can finish his question, I immediately answer without thinking, “Chloe.”

* * *

She ran. Well, of course she did. Chloe is left in the bathroom with her head still tilted. She knows that she’ll be back, eventually. She might as well give the shorter girl some time to think. 

As she walks back into her room she silently thinks to herself, ‘I don’t know why she does this to herself. I know she loves me. More than that dumb Treble.’ She can feel the disgusted look on her face, which she mentally chastises herself for, ‘he’s not dumb. Jesse is a nice guy. Just not good enough for Beca. He’ll never love her like I do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this. I've been sitting on this forever and I just am not sure how I feel about it. If you love it, let me know! If you hate it, let me know!
> 
> All I do is listen to Expectations! HNLY sounded like a good continuation for Curious. I know that those 2 songs and 'What I Need' are all about the same situation. And that situation sounded like a good Bechloe situation. This is my take. There will probably be a third chapter based on 'What I Need'. I haven't written it yet, but I have an idea of what I want. 
> 
> I live for comments/kudos! Thank you so much!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope it wasn't terrible! I accept kudos and constructive critisism!
> 
> *Thinking of possibly adding more to this, but it's been a while and I was itching to get this story out! Let me know if I should add more to this story!


End file.
